


Gale/Randy Song Drabbles 3

by AHS



Series: G/R Song Drabbles [3]
Category: Actor RPF, Queer as Folk (US) RPF
Genre: M/M, song drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-15
Updated: 2009-09-15
Packaged: 2017-10-13 03:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHS/pseuds/AHS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten 100-word drabbles, each inspired by a song (or, at least, while listening to a song). They do not go in order, or necessarily go together, and no timeline is specified. Take them however you will.  (Artists: The Corrs, Vonda Shepard, Kelly Clarkson, Amy Grant, Crystal Method, Pink f. Steven Tyler, Portishead, Madonna x2, Cyndi Thomson)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gale/Randy Song Drabbles 3

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I made this up.

#1 - "Dreams," The Corrs (originally by Fleetwood Mac)

 

You walk outside. Stand in the rain and think of him.

You haven't seen him for over a year but he's so clear to you.

There's a woman inside, in your bed. You touched her five minutes ago and she's as blurred as the landscape in this downpour.

You remember warmth. His shelter. Feelings that startled as they shook you through. How he kissed you gently… Told you it was just the thunder.

You let him pretend. Let yourself become a souvenir of a life left behind. Treasured… but mostly forgotten.

Water tickles your lips with regret.

You walk inside.

***

 

#2 - "Serious Richard," Vonda Shepard

 

"Hey."

Gale's fingertip lightly tapped the underside of Randy's chin until those eyes woke and fixed on him.

"Where did you go?"

"Unfortunately, still here. Shit. Ever feel like the world just wants to pick you apart to laugh at your entrails?"

"What the fuck, Rand?… And yeah, all the time."

"Sorry, these publicity interviews just make me crazy."

"Paranoid would-be recluse is a good look on _me_. On you, kinda sad."

Gale's thumb and forefinger poked at the corners of Randy's mouth. Pushed into a smile, which evolved into a real laugh.

"C'mon. I bet your entrails are gorgeous."

***

 

#3 - "Haunted," Kelly Clarkson

 

Randy and that fucking smile. Gale was losing sleep over that smile.

Maybe it wasn't the first appearance in his dreams, but only recently had the waking up screaming begun.

It was a stupid scene spilling over. He knew that. Didn't make his heart not pound with fear every time.

Kisses, laughter. Happiness bubbling like champagne. Suddenly, _no._ Danger. Stop…

"RANDY!"

Randy smiles and then is gone. It's _Randy's_ name he calls, and _Randy_ is gone. Not bleeding. Not unconscious.

Like he was never there.

On the days after, it's only seeing him, found, that allows Gale to breathe again.

***

 

#4 - "Like I Love You," Amy Grant

 

"How are you, Rand? Really. No grin and bare it bullshit."

"Okay. Just burned out on relationships. I need to be alone for a while. Independent, you know?"

"Huh."

"You disagree?"

"No, I mean… that sounds great. It's just… funny."

"What is?"

"Lately I've kinda been wanting… a relationship."

"You've…? Since when?"

"More since I heard you were single again."

"…Oh."

"Yeah."

"Gale, I-"

"I'm never gonna pay your bills. Or remind you of your schedule for the day. You'll still be independent."

"Can we pretend my little _'alone'_ speech never happened?"

"You know I never listen when you talk."

***

 

#5 - "Wild, Sweet & Cool," Crystal Method

 

"You and your little bunny hop."

"What are you talking about?"

"That Babylon scene the other day. That fucking hop you did over to us."

"What about it?"

Close friends or not, Gale would not tell Randy the demented dreams he'd had. Of Randy as the White Rabbit, which would sadly make Gale Alice, as he was the one chasing Randy Rabbit down a hole.

Yes, he knows that's totally sexual.

Because, no matter how hot Bugs Bunny was when he'd dress as a girl, this was definitely the first time he'd wanted to fuck a...

"Gale?"

"…It was cute."

***

 

#6 - "Misery," Pink featuring Steven Tyler

 

Drinking 'lone is unhealthy and self-destructive and means you are depressed. Drinking with someone… like we did sometimes… is fun. Good times.

If we were here drinking together I wouldn't need to drink 'lone.

Not like he's gone. He was almost gone but he's okay. Gonna be okay.

I drank alone a few times before we knew that. Now I'm… celebrating?

No. I'm tasting the close call and how he's still not here with me. Downing shit I don't even like.

Listening to really _emo_ music. Hearing him laughing at me in my head, pretending he doesn't know that word.

***

 

#7 - "Undenied," Portishead

 

If you took Randy's temperature right now, I bet you it would be a textbook 98.6.

But to me his warmth was always warmer than anyone else's. The touches seemed to sear my skin, even back when they were innocent.

I didn't understand until they got… less so. Away from the lights confusing things.

In private, everywhere touching everywhere. Sweat forming then cooling then boiling. Melting us together. My only confusion the clarity I found in those moments.

It wasn't him. It was us.

When I rolled away, it wasn't from him. It was just too hot.

I couldn't breathe.

***

 

#8 - "Borderline," Madonna

 

Singing in the shower was karaoke with soap suds instead of beer suds, and Randy did it often.

80's tunes, often the playlist. Gale would grin around his toothbrush and start the debates.

Madonna vs. Cyndi Lauper. (They'd met Cyndi, but still a dead heat.) Joan Jett vs. Pat Benatar. (Split, with Gale all "I Love Rock & Roll" and Randy addicted to "Love is a Battlefield.")

Whether it was better to be a teen or a tyke back then.

Gale, for his shower, tended to sing Billy Squier…

 _"Stroke me, stroke me…"_

Randy tended to end up showering twice.

***

 

#9 - "Gone," Madonna

 

Sometimes, think I'll drive… away. Hit the desert, keep going.

Randy told me once that I was too real for this business. I still think it's the greatest compliment I've ever received.

I want to work, so I deal with the auditions, casting people. Judging. The look when they realize they've seen me naked and what they've seen me naked doing.

Rejection.

I've never been good at self-pimping. Randy is, and it's so fucking pure. He finds projects he loves. Creates things he can believe in.

He believes in himself as much as in me. I've only managed half that.

***

 

#10 - "I'll Be Seeing You," Cyndi Thomson

 

Make sure he has everything. Items left behind won't get him back here any faster.

Help him on with his coat. Slowly. Brush your hand over his shoulder, down his back, too many times.

Pull him close. Breathe each other in until your chests start to hurt. Then tickle his side until he laughs a little and doesn't look sad.

Kiss him. Spend the next few months telling yourself you're trying to forget what you're constantly trying to hold on to.

This arrangement isn't enough, but it's what you've worked out for now, and you'll take every moment you can.


End file.
